thatmarioguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser Bowser is Mario’s main enemy on the channel, who has his own army to help him when he kidnaps Peach. He has a lot of children too. Bowser is shown to be a lazy villain. For the whole Season 3 of MPW, Bowser just gives up on being evil, but returns big and bad in Season 4. Bowser can be motivated at times, and now wants to be a great villain in MPW Season 4. Personality Bowser has a very tough and unlikeable personality. He is always in a grumpy mood and barely shows his happiness. Bowser is also shown to be very tough on his children, especially Bowser Junior. He usually calls him annoying and a failure, and punishes him for the dumbest things, like playing with Mario toys. He used to leave Junior out on missions and exclude him. Now, in Season 4 of MPW, Junior is his most praised and favorite son. Bowser gets his son to become evil, and loves him the most for it. In the earlier seasons of MPW, Bowser is shown to always kidnap Peach, but completely gave up on it towards the end of Season 2. In Season 3, Mario and Bowser came to an agreement that Bowser and his minions could live in his backyard as long as he helped paying and didn’t kidnap Peach. In Season 4 however, Bowser decides to become evil again and kidnap Peach. Mario and Luigi unfortunately can’t kick him out. Because he pays half of the houses rent. Bowser is now more devoted than ever to kidnap Peach and become the evil villain he once was. History Bowser grew up on Yoshi’s Island with his guardian being Kamek. His parents died due to unknown causes. Bowser was a very troubled toddler, and resorted to becoming an evil brat out of anger. One day, Baby Bowser decided he was bored of not having any friends, so he sent Kamek to find two kids. Kamek found Baby Mario and Luigi being transported by a stork and kidnapped them. Baby Mario fortunately escaped and landed on a Yoshi. This Yoshi trained him into becoming a hero and they rescued Baby Luigi from Baby Bowser. They didn’t know he just wanted friends, they assumed he was evil, so they beat him up and ran off with Baby Luigi. This started the lifetime rivalry of the Mario Brothers and Bowser. When Baby Mario and Luigi moved to the Mushroom Kingdom, Baby Bowser followed them their to keep on plotting revenge, and fell in love with Baby Peach. Ever since then, he started kidnapping the Princess and the Mario Brothers would rescue her. Relations Kamek: Parental Guardian Bowser Junior: Son Larry: Son Roy: Son Lemmy: Son Wendy: Daughter Iggy: Son Morton: Son Ludwig: Son Clawdia: Ex-wife Mario: Nemesis Luigi: Enemy Peach: Crush Mr. Smith: Friend Nabbit: Former pet and Minion Goomba: Minion Koopa: Ex-minion Para-Troopa: Minion Hammer Bro (Bryan): Minion Shy Guy: Minion Buzzy Beetle: Minion Chain Chomp: Minion Lakitu: Minion Mecha Koopa: Minion Spike: Minion Monty Mole: Minion Wiggler: Minion Pokey: Minion Cheep Cheep: Minion Blooper: Minion Bullet Bill: Minion Boom Boom: Minion Pom Pom: Minion Trivia * Bowser’s Birthday is on June 23rd. * Bowser is highly allergic to Peanut Butter. * In the MPW episode, “Bowser Junior’s Tutor”, it is revealed that Bowser dropped out of school. * Bowser divorced Clawdia because he thought she was ugly. * Bowser can fluently speak Shy Guy. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters